


No hay nada como estar en cada

by Natzabel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Boys In Love, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Couple, Post Mpreg, Sleeping Together
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natzabel/pseuds/Natzabel
Summary: Apretaba con fuerza la aza de su maletín mientras seguía caminando con seguridad y la mirada hacía el frente por la calle que le llevaría hasta su casa, la cual estaba al final de esta.





	No hay nada como estar en cada

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyctophiliaTwins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyctophiliaTwins/gifts).



> Regalo para Bernkastel (parte de NyctophiliaTwins) que le hice hace tiempo por su cumpleaños.
> 
> La historia es original y sus personajes fueron creados por ambas, en un rol que compartimos.
> 
> Belphegor esta basado en el Belphegor de KHR, solo que con diferentes poderes.
> 
> Espero les guste mi historia.

Apretaba con fuerza la aza de su maletín mientras seguía caminando con seguridad y la mirada hacía el frente por la calle que le llevaría hasta su casa, la cual estaba al final de esta. Alzando la vista hacia el cielo observo la luna en todo su esplendor, parecía acompañarle en esa noche solitaria brindándole toda la luz que esta emanaba iluminando su camino. No se escuchaba ningún ruido cercano ni siquiera los que producían los animales que salían en busca de su comida a esas horas. Kin caminaba cada vez más rápido no solamente porque estar en ese sitio tan solo le ponía de los nervios sino que también llegaba muy tarde y seguramente su familia le estaría esperando.

 

Eran más de las tres de la mañana y se suponía que deberían estar durmiendo pero el pelinegro sabía que ellos no podrían descansar hasta que él no hubiera llegado sano y salvo. Podía imaginarse a sus pequeñas niñas esperando en la sala para poder tener un gran abrazo y un beso de buenas noches, seguramente estarían acurrucadas en el sofá mientras lo esperaban tratando de no dormirse aunque el sueño les ganara a veces. Su bebé estaría seguramente acurrucado en el pecho de su padre dormido esperando a que su madre también le diera un dulce beso para que tuviera los más dulces sueños. Y su esposo le esperaría para regañarle por haber tardado tanto en el trabajo, después le abrazaría con fuerza y le recostaría en la cama con cuidado colocando a Kazuo entre ellos.

 

Con esa imagen en mente Matsuzawa aceleraba sus pasos sin dejar de sonreír sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba, no había nada más en el mundo que le emocionará tanto como estar con las personas que más amaba. Suspiro al estar en frente de la pequeña reja del jardín delantero, abriéndola con cuidado para no producir mucho ruido siguió el camino de piedras hasta la puerta principal, sacando sus llaves con mucho más cuidado que antes, abrió la puerta y la cerro dejando su maletín en la mesa del recibidor así como su chaqueta en el perchero.

 

Sonriendo se dirigió hasta donde estaba la chimenea observando como esperaba, a sus gemelas acostadas muy juntas frente al fuego totalmente dormidas. Deslizando una mano por debajo de sus pequeños cuerpecitos las cargo a la vez dejando que se acurrucaran en cada lado de su cuello entre sueños. Era solo sentir su calor y se pegaban instintivamente más contra él. Subió las escaleras de caracol hasta el cuarto de sus niñas, usando su cola abrió la puerta y destapo la cama de Luci para dejarla con cuidado sobre está haciendo lo mismo con Belph.

 

Sin dejar de sonreír arropo con mucho amor a sus hijas dándoles un beso en su frente y acariciando sus cabellos deseándoles que tuvieran los más hermosos sueños. Salió del cuarto dirigiéndose hacia la habitación principal mirando que la puerta estaba abierta, sintiendo un poco de nervios entro observando un par de ojos rojos que brillaban en la oscuridad. Cualquier persona se hubiera asustado al sentirse observado por esos ojos pero Kin se sentía más seguro que nunca.

 

Regalándole una pequeña sonrisa tímida se deslizo entre las sábanas escuchando los pequeños ronquidos de su niño que dormía feliz entre los brazos de su padre. No dejo que ni siquiera dijera nada juntando sus labios suavemente dejando que todas sus preocupaciones se fueran y pasaran al olvido. En esos momentos solo era importante que por fin estaba junto a su esposo y sus hijos estaban seguros en sus camas.- _Te amo_.- Susurró acariciando sus mejillas con ternura, dándole un pequeño besito antes de separarse para tomar al niño recostándose en la cama y quitándose los zapatos.

 

Se recostó en el pecho de Belphegor cerrando sus ojos dispuesto a dormir, sintiéndose feliz de por fin estar a su lado.- Vamos a dormir, después podrás regañarme.- Dijo con una sonrisa pegándose más a su cuerpo dejando que el calor de su cuerpo lo relajará hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Solo estando junto a su marido podía permitirse no preocuparse por nada más, estando a su lado estaría seguro de todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Tiene la etiqueta de "Fantasía", debido a que los personajes son de razas que invente con Bernkastel.


End file.
